King of the Hill: The Millennium Saga
by TheWriter22
Summary: Bobby Hill is determined to solve the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle, but what happens if he does? A retelling of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga/First Series Anime (Season 0) featuring characters from King of the Hill, some of my OCs from Werewolf of the Hill, and references and appearances by characters from other shows.
1. Awakening of Darkness pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hil or Yu-Gi-Oh.** **King of the Hill created by Mike Judge and Greg Daniels And Yu-Gi-Oh created by Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Hello, now I said the next story would be a crossover with Kingdom Hearts/Arrow, but I promise that will soon be up but until then here's a story I had worked on for years and after a massive amount of editing I have decided to post it. It's a King Of The Hill story that takes placed in an alternate universe which happens to be based on the original Yu-Gi-Oh manga/anime and some other shows, meaning if I continue this story then the events will be based on either the manga, the first series anime (Season 0), or original stories I have written. Enjoy. P.S. If I get enough reviews, followers, or favorites then I'll keep posting chapters. P.S.S. Besides the addition of Yu-Gi-Oh and some of my OCs, I wonder if you can stop some differences during the story and hopefully future chapters.**

* * *

 _There are those who say that Darkness is a force that can corrupt the the soul of the most righteous person, the thing that influences the evil that threaten our world. Now what if I told y_ _ou that throughout the course of history there were those who used the Darkness to punish the wicked, the dishonest, and those to hurt the innocent for nothing but enjoyment. These people were respected figures in their times, ranging from kings and queens, emperors and sultans, and even to the pharaohs of Ancient Egypt. These individuals were able to harness the Darkness with seven mystical items, those who hold these items can call upon the Darkness to challenge those of wicked hearts to a trial, a trial that if lost was paid with at a cost._

* * *

Our story begins in the small town of Arlen,Texas inside a small ranch house on Rainy Street. Bobby Hill was sleeping peacefully in his bed until his alarm went off. He got out of bed and shut the contraption off as it went rang for the third time. With his shower taken, his clothes put on he headed out into the kitchen where he saw his grandpa sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"Morning, Grandpa." Bobby greeted as he joined him at the table with his own plate

Cotton smiled at his grandson as the two of them ate their meals. Halfway through the meal Bobby asked if he had heard anything from his parents who had left Cotton to watch him while they attended some event that involved his father's work in propane.

"I know you miss them but they'll be back by the end of the week." Cotton said

"I don't doubt that but the past few weeks at school have been pretty rough." Bobby stated

"Problems with bullies, uh?"

"No, no, high school is just tougher than I thought."

"Well remember what I taught you," Cotton ordered, "when cornered by a bully don't be afraid to fight."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bobby promised, "besides I spend all my free time at school trying to solve that thing you got me for my birthday last year."

"You haven't finished it yet," a surprised Cotton shouted,"your daddy said you were good with things like that."

"Normally I am but there's something different about it."

(11:30 a.m.)

The bell rang signaling the students of Arlen High that it was time to either go eat lunch, study, or go outside. Bobby opted to take this time to stay in the classroom to study.

"Bobby, you up for some basketball?" a fellow student asked, "we need one more for the team."

"Thanks for asking, Clive, but I'm going to take this time to catch up on my homework." Bobby said turning down Clive's invite

"Okay, then if that's what you want."

When Clive left the room Bobby quickly reached into his school bag and took something out. The thing wasn't a schoolbook or anything related to homework, it was a golden box with hieroglyphs and an eye craved into it.

"I wonder if I can finish it today,"' Bobby wondered out loud, "if I can then everyone will finally know what I've been doing this past year."

Bobby placed his hand on the box ready to open it.

"I still wish Grandpa would tell me what he got me because the translation he gave me doesn't make sense," Bobby said continuing talking out loud, "you see it but it has never been seen before."

Confused by the riddle Bobby decided to try to complete it anyways but before he could someone snatched the box from his hands.

"Hey."

Bobby looked up to see the person responsible, it was a boy his age with light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. His name was Jason Lamar, Bobby had known him since 1st grade but they never hung out but that didn't stop him from messing with Bobby, but in Jason's defense he never hurt Bobby physically or emotionally he only did it so Bobby would stand up to him.

"I'm starting to worry about you, Hill," Jason stated as he examined the box, "ever since you got this box you've been acting weird and you talking to yourself out loud proves it."

"Come on, Jason, give it back." Bobby begged

Being a few inches taller than Bobby gave Jason the advantage as he held the box above Bobby who tried his best to reach up and grab it.

"Please, please, please, give it back."

Jason sighed as Bobby's whining started to annoy him.

"Fine, I'll tell you what, Hill, if you punch me in the chest I'll give this box back." Jason offered

"You know I detest violence." Bobby shouted

"If that is how you feel," Jason said before throwing the box, "Redcorn, heads up."

Bobby watched as his box flew into the hands of Joseph Redcorn, Jason Lamar's best friend and son of local New Age Healer, John Redcorn.

"Good throw, dude." Joseph chuckled as he and Jason began a game of keep a way

"Guys come on, the box is really valuable to me." Bobby pleaded as he did his best to catch the box in between throws

"What's so special about it anyways?" Jason asked thus pausing the game

"You can look if you want but don't touch anything inside."

With a quick peek Jason looked in the box but didn't find the content of the box interesting so he resumed their game. Suddenly in the middle of the game an extra hand grabbed the box in midair. The three boys looked to see the owner of the hand was a girl with dark red hair and green eyes. Her name was Jade LaRue, the new girl in school and Bobby's neighbor, unlike Lamar and Redcorn, she actually hung out with Bobby durning parts of the summer after she moved from Louisiana.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Jade demanded

"Relax, LaRue, Redcorn and I were just trying to help Hill man up." Jason explained

"Well you two need to grow up and quit bullying Bobby."

"We weren't..."

"Get out!"

"Whatever, I was getting hungry anyways."

Bobby watched as the two of them left the classroom. Jade handed the box back to Bobby who returned to his desk, she sat sideways in the desk in front of him.

"So what's so special about this box? She asked

"It's a long story." Bobby informed

"I got time."

In the hallway Jason was discussing the events that just transpired in the classroom.

"Who does LaRue think she is," Jason complained, "we were only trying to get Hill to stick up for himself."

"What if she was right about us being bullies?" Joseph question

"I rather kiss a rabid bat than admit I was bullying..."

Jason was cut off when he bumped into someone causing him and Joseph to fall to the floor. Looking up they saw the person they ran into was a large student with a bulky build, the person looked down at them with an apologetic look on their face.

"I'm so sorry." he said as he helped them up

"Don't worry about it," Jason said as he brushed himself off, "we were the ones that ran into you."

"Totally our fault, dude." Joseph added before taking a good look at the student

Joseph froze in fear as he recognized the person standing before them.

"I couldn't over help but overhear you two talking about bullying," the student said, "are you bullying someone?"

"Complete misunderstanding," Jason explained, "you see we were talking about..."

"Bowling!" Joseph shouted

Jason stared at Joseph as he went on a ranting while explaining they had plans to go bowling after school.

"You see Jason said bowling not bullying."

"I guess that makes sense, but I just want to remind you that bullying is wrong, no matter the reason."

The duo watched as the guy walked away and as soon as he was out of their sight, Joseph received a smack from Jason.

"Bowling are you serious, you know that we both suck at it."

"He didn't know and trust me when I say you don't want him to know about us bullying Bobby."

"Why is that, Redcorn?" Jason asked

"That guy was Lenny Dukes, the strongest senior in school." Joseph informed

"Seems like a nice guy, I can't image him hurting anybody."

"As long as he doesn't find out how we treat Bobby then we should be safe."

Back in the classroom Bobby had finished telling Jade the story of how he came into possession of the golden box. However Jade was having trouble getting some of the facts straight.

"So your grandpa won it in a card came from a war buddy, who got it from his nephew, who discovered it in a tomb in Egypt, and kept it despite almost everyone else on the expedition died." Jade said as retold the story

"Correct, then my grandpa gave it to me." Bobby said

"If you told Jason all that then maybe him and his stupid friend wouldn't had thrown it around."

"They were just having fun," Bobby stated, "they're not bad guys once you get to know them."

"I guess, but Jason did have a point when he said you need to stand up and defend yourself."

"Then what would be the point of hanging out with you then." Bobby joked

"You're quite the charmer, Bobby Hill." Jade remarked with a chuckle

Things soon settled down when Jade asked to see the contents of the box. Bobby smiled as he lifted the box and revealed to Jade several small gold pieces sitting inside the box. With Bobby's permission Jade reached in and grabbed one of the pieces to examin.

"Pretty."

"It's some type of puzzle, but I haven't finished it so I don't know what it looks like when completed."

"Sounds like a headache waiting to happen," Jade stated, "at least the box has a cool design."

"Not only that but according to my grandpa the hieroglyphs write out a message on the box."

"What does it say?"

"I have trouble enough in English, hieroglyphs are a completely different language."

Jade sat there disappointed as she wouldn't get to hear what the message was but then something came to her and a smile appeared on her face as she grabbed Bobby's hand.

"I actually know someone who can help us out." She informed as she dragged Bobby away unaware of the redness on his cheeks

Minutes later they arrived at the cafeteria where Jade immediately found the person she was looking for, sitting by themself at a table eating lunch was a girl with long black hair kept in a ponytail. Jade let go of Bobby's hand and walked over and sat across from the girl. The two talked for a bit then Jade motioned for Bobby to come over to join them.

"Bobby Hill, meet Sarah Argentina, my best friend and the biggest expert in all things Ancient Egyptian." Jade shared as she introduced him to Sarah

"Well I'm no Daniel Jackson." Sarah modestly stated

"Isn't that the guy from the Archeology Channel who claimed that the Pyramids were landing pads for alien ships." Bobby wondered

"He never said that," Sarah shouted enough that the two adjacent tables turned to stare at her, "what?"

Jade waved in embarrassment as they turned back to their lunch.

"Sarah, relax, now the reason I brought Bobby to you is I'm hoping you could translate some hieroglyphs for him."

"Only under the condition that he never makes a remark like that regarding Dr. Jackson."

"I will never make that mistake again." Bobby promised out of fear

He handed Sarah the box so she could study the carvings. Bobby sat there patiently as Sarah wrote down all the hieroglyphs onto a piece of paper so she could read them better. After a few more minutes the carvings were copied down and the box returned to Bobby.

"Bad news is that some of these hieroglyphs are obscure," Sarah reported, "however Jade and I know someone who hopefully could translate it."

"Really? Bobby asked

"Yeah, Jade and I were going to visit her store after school anyways."

"What kind of store does she own, an antique store."

"Actually a game shop." Jade corrected

"You mean like board games?"

"Along with video games, puzzles, various games from around the world, and most importantly Duel Monsters."

"You two are into Duel Monsters?" a surprised Bobby asked

"I've been playing ever since the game came out eight years ago." Sarah revealed

"While I got into the game a year before I move here," Jade added, "you ever played the game, Bobby?"

"As any other kid I did have a deck but I stopped playing after a year because I kept losing every duel and my parents thought I was silly to spend money on a card game."

"Well meet us after school and well not only hopefully get those craving translated but maybe reignite your love for Duel Monsters." Jade suggested

(Outside)

Jason was now by himself standing over a large hole that was dug to install a new drainage pipe but the project got scrapped, so now it was just another large hole in the ground. He stared at something in his hands which turned out to be a piece of Bobby's puzzle despite being told not to touch anything. This piece was jagged around the sides with a carving of an eye in the middle.

" _Hill needs to grow up,_ " Jason thought to himself, " _no one in this hellhole school is going to take him seriously if he keeps acting like a child."_

He closed his hand concealing the puzzle piece with a fist. Then after extending his arm he dropped the piece into the hole, he then kicked some lose dirt in to cover it up.

"If he can't complete it then maybe he'll come to his senses."

(Few hours later)

The bell singling the end of the school day rang and Bobby rushed as fast as he could to his locker to get his stuff to meet up with Jade and Sarah. Swing his bag over his shoulders Bobby walked down the hall towards the doors but unbeknownst to him someone was waiting.

"Bobby Hill." A voice called out

Bobby stopped and turned to see an older student with brown hair wearing a blue jacket over a grey shirt along with a pair of worn out jeans.

"Yes?" A nervous Bobby replied

"I need to talk to you for a minute

Bobby gulped as walked up to the older boy.

"Allow me to introduce myself, the name is George Rowe."

"How can I help you?"

George smirked as he saw sweat forming in Bobby's forehead.

"A friend of mine has informed me that two boys in your class have been causing you trouble."

"I don't think so," Bobby denied, "if they had I believe I would be the first to notice."

George however wasn't pleased with this answer.

"Look, Bobby, a nice guy like you doesn't need to defend pieces of trash such as those boys," George stated, "so I'll make you a deal, I have my guy look further into this while I volunteer myself as your bodyguard."

"I appreciate the offer. But no one is picking on me," Bobby said as he started to back up, "if you excuse I have to go."

Without a second thought Bobby bolted to the door where Jade and Sarah were waiting. Back inside George stood there smiling as someone walked up to him.

"Did he accept your offer, George?"

"Sadly, Lenny, he didn't but don't worry for after tomorrow he'll change his mind."


	2. Awakening of Darkness pt 2

Bobby stood in front of small red building with the words Honey Bee Games above the door.

"This is where you guys hang out?"

"We only come here twice a week." Jade said before opening the door

The store was exactly how he imagined it, shelves full of games covered most of floor while there were posters advertising different things covering the walls.

"Hello."

From behind the shelves walked out a long blonde haired woman wearing a light long sleeved button up blue shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"Hey, Aunt Sharon." Sarah greeted the woman

"Your aunt owns this store?" Bobby who was taken back by this is information asked

Sharon laughed before introducing herself as Sharon Johansson, Sarah's mother's older sister. Bobby told her his name as they shook hands.

"So which one of you two ladies got yourself a boyfriend?"

"Neither, Bobby is a friend," Sarah stated, "we brought him here hoping you could help him."

"Sure, how may I be of assistance?"

Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper with the box's markings on them.

"Egyptian hieroglyphics, eh," Sharon said, "no problem."

The trio stood there as Sharon looked over the paper.

"Does your aunt watch the Archeology Channel too?" Bobby whispered to Sarah

"Aunt Sharon actually has a Doctorate in Archeology," Sarah explained, "she has assisted on a lot of major digs around the globe."

"Then why does she run a game shop in Texas?"

"I tell you later."

They turned back to Sharon who now had a panicked look on her face.

"Sarah, where did you see these hieroglyphics." Sharon asked fearing Sarah's answer

"She got them from a puzzle box that belongs to me." Bobby answered for Sarah

"Have you solved it yet?"

"No."

"Good , keep it that way, in fact get rid of the puzzle itself."

"Why, Aunt Sharon?"

"The first set translates into the following, Whoever shall complete the puzzle will be rewarded with their deepest wish."

"So I could become the world's greatest prop comic?"

"What's so bad about granting a wish?" Jade asked

"It's the second part that troubles me for it says, the one that solves me shall inherit my knowledge and power of Darkness."

"That doesn't sound good." Jade said

"There's one more line but I need time to study it."

"Okay, but while we're here could you do use one more favor?" Sarah requested

"Shoot."

"Bobby was thinking about going back into Duel Monsters and we were wondering if you could help him."

"Simple enough, what type of monsters do you like?"

(The Hill House: 9:16 p.m.)

Bobby had spent a his free time at home his room working on either his homework or the new deck of cards Sarah's aunt had help him build. However his mind couldn't break away from the puzzle box on his desk and had been fighting the urge to work on it after hearing what Sharon had said about it. Bobby then put the cards down and grabbed the box and opened it, he took out the pieces and began working on it.

" _What could possibly happen if I solve this puzzle?_ " Bobby thought

(The next day)

Bobby had arrived at school where he met up with Jade and Sarah who were shocked to discover that only did he work on the puzzle all through the night but was able to complete the puzzle's base.

"Did you not hear my aunt when she told to to get rid of it?" Sarah yelled

"Relax, it took me a year do to that, at this rate I'll be done by the time my grandson graduates."

"Until Sharon can translate the last line I suggest you stay away from it." Jade suggested

Bobby went to answer when George appeared.

"Morning, Bobby," George greeted, "you mind coming with me."

Bobby hesitated then looked at Jade and Sarah hoping they could help him out by telling George to get lost.

"Your friends can come along if you wish."

Agreeing to that Bobby, Jade, and Sarah followed George clear to the back of the school where they started to hear the sound of someone getting beat up. The scene they saw next left them horrified for they saw a larger student standing over a bloody and bruised Jason and Joseph who were slumped against the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Bobby screamed

"I had my friend Lenny beat up the two guys giving you crap not only yesterday but ever since Elementary School."

"Why?"

"I told you, I'm your bodyguard, if someone messes with you they end up like these bastards."

Bobby's next action surprised George as he ran pass him and over to Jason and Joseph.

"You guys, I'm sorry."

"Screw you, Hill," Jason moaned, "you couldn't do it yourself so you had these guys do it for you."

"Jason, you know I would never do such a horrendous thing to you two."

George snapped his fingers giving Lenny the single to toss Bobby to the side. George then walked up and kicked Jason in the stomach casing to lean forward in agony.

"Stop it." Both Jade and Sarah yelled

Suddenly Lenny who somehow got behind them grabbed their shoulders. George chuckled as he went to attack Joseph but he was prevented by Bobby.

"You want a turn, Bobby, be my guess."

"No," Bobby said in a firm tone, "I'm not going to let this continue."

"Well this is new, a victim standing up for his bullies, it's almost cute."

"They're not bullies, Jason was only trying to teach how to be a man, and if you want to beat someone up then make it me not them."

"That's so brave." Lenny stated

"Shut Up, Lenny," George shouted, "you know Bobby, you're one dumb little duck, why would you take a beating for these losers?"

"They're my friends," Bobby announced getting Jason's attention, "so let me have it."

George burst out laughing.

"Fine, I will but first I need to talk about my payment for my services," George said, "normally it's 200 dollars but since two people got beat up its now $400."

"I can't pay that much."

"Then here is what will happen if you don't."

Jade, Sarah, Jason, and Joseph watched as George beat Bobby until he was on the ground crying. George gave Bobby one last kick before he walked over to Jade and Sarah.

"My price has goes up to $675," George informed, "give me my money by tomorrow at the time and if you fail to then I'll have Lenny give you another beating and one of your little girlfriends might too suffer."

Bobby looked up to see George pulled out a switchblade from his jacket.

"Now, I'm going to go let you all go but if you tell anyone about any of this, well you know."

The rest of the day went by in a blur as Bobby tried to figure out how he would pay the $675 he owed George. As for his bruises they were covered up with make up belonging to Jade who tried to cheer him up by suggesting he raise the money by holding a bake sale but this didn't even put a smile on his face. School soon was dismissed and Bobby headed straight home, Jade on the other hand had plans as she and Sarah cornered Jason and Joseph once they were off of school property.

"What do you want, LaRue?" Jason asked despite knowing the answer

"You claimed you were only trying to teach Bobby how to be a man," Jade said in an unpleasant tone, "well then do something to help him out of mess."

"We can't stand up to George and Lenny," Joseph blurted out, "not only are they seniors but they're this perfect combination of brain and brawn."

"Then we all stand up them," Sarah said, "they can't fight four of us."

"Lenny is built like small tank while George is like an evil smart person, we can't win."

Relax, if there is one thing Hill is good at besides acting childish it's his resourcefulness," Jason stated, "he'll come up with the money."

He started to walk away with Joseph close behind but Jade wasn't done with him yet.

"You little selfish jackass," Jade called out to him, "Bobby stood up to George and called you two his friends, in my opinion that makes him more of a man then you."

With that said she walked passed them with Sarah not too far behind.

"You know she does have a point, dude." Joseph pointed out

Jason was silent as he stood there thinking about what Jade had said to them and how Bobby called them his friends.

(Hill Residence)

Bobby had came home and immediately went to his room, and even with everything going on he felt as if the only thing keeping his mind off the George situation was working on the puzzle and to his amazement the pieces were actually connecting on the first try. The next half hour flew by as piece after piece clicked together until the puzzle took the shape of a golden pyramid, all that was missing was the center piece and he would had done it, he will had completed the ancient puzzle. Bobby reached into the box to retrieve the last piece. However something was wrong for the last piece was missing, Bobby freaked out as he began searching his room, his school bag, even his laundry hamper. His search got interrupted by Cotton who opened his door.

"What are you doing, boy?" Cotton asked confused by his grandsons actions

"I'm actually going to complete the puzzle but I'm missing a piece." explained Bobby

"Well that not entirely true."

Cotton opened his hand to reveal the missing piece.

"Where did you find it?"

"We had a visitor a bit ago but I didn't want him coming in the house tracking in all that dirt," Cotton replied, "if I did your daddy and mother wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

Cotton realized he got off subject then pulled out an envelope then handed both to Bobby.

"They also said you were having a problem with some bully at school, so just this once I'll help you fight your battle."

Bobby opened the envelope and saw $2000 in singles inside.

"This is way more than I need." Bobby informed

"Well that is my Vegas money, I figured you need it more than me."

Cotton then walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Bobby returned to his desk getting ready to finish the puzzle when he looked at the money his grandpa gave him. He felt guilty that his grandpa had sacrificed his Vegas trip to help him out, he knew that when this was over he would need to pay his grandpa back.

"I bet a bake sale would work." Bobby joked to himself as he inserted the last piece of the puzzle

Then to his surprise nothing happened. Bobby held it up closely to examine the puzzle, he gave it a few shakes and taps before setting it back down.

"You think after all that something cool would happen." a disappointed Bobby said as he laid his head on the desk to get some sleep

Suddenly the eye in the center of the puzzle began to glow and at the same time at Honey Bee Games, Sarah's Aunt Sharon had just translated the last line of the hieroglyphics.

"The one to solve me shall harness the power of the Dark Games, trials that punish the wicked or those who trespass on my soul." Sharon read aloud

Back in Bobby's room the glowing eye shot out and struck a sleeping Bobby on the forehead causing his eye to shoot open.

(Arlen High 12 a.m.)

George sat on a lunch table outside in small area behind the school where the senior hung out during lunch, he wasn't to happy that he had received a phone call from Bobby Hill who told him to meet him at the school if he wanted the money he owes him.

"That jackass is going to pay for dragging me out here in the middle of the night."

"Then you're in luck because that is why I'm here." A voice called out

George stood up looking all around him trying to locate the source of the voice, that is when he noticed a shadow figure standing on one of the other tables.

"Who's there?" George demanded as he pulled out his knife

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal Bobby, but he was now slightly taller almost matching George in height, his face showed more confidence than the last time George saw him. He also noticed an upside down golden pyramid hanging on a lace around Bobby's neck.

"Nice necklace, I assume you want to use that to pay your debt?"

Bobby smirked as he held up the $2000 his grandpa gave him earlier. George's eyes widened at the large amount of cash Bobby was holding in his hand.

"I hope you don't mind the slight increase in cash." Bobby said in a deeper more confident tone

"Trust me I don't, now hand it over."

Bobby walked over to George whose smile grew bigger as the two grand got closer, when he went to grab it Bobby tossed the money in the air causing all of it to land on a nearby table.

"Very funny, Bobby, now pick up the money or I'll give you the Sweeney Todd treatment."

"I could do that but let's make this more interesting shall we?" Bobby suggested

"What you mean?"

"You and I are going to play a game, " Bobby informed as he held up a deck of cards, "the rules are simple, we take turns drawing a card, whatever number you draw is the amount of money you get, we play until the money is gone and whichever one of us has the most money at the end wins but we both get to keep the money we earn during the course of the game."

"Sounds easy." George said

"There is a catch, the number you draw is also the amount of seconds you get to collect the money, if you fail...well I'll let you find out."

George agreed to play Bobby's little game, the two of them stood on opposite sides of the table. A quick game of rock-paper-scissors determined that George would go first. Bobby then warned that if any of them cheated; a penalty would be paid, George reached or the cards then he picked up the top card which was the Jack of Clubs.

"$11 on your first turn, impressive." Bobby complimented

"The money is as good as mine."

Bobby went next and he drew the Seven of Hearts.

"If you want to beat me then your going to need to draw better cards."

Bobby smirked as the game went on. They took turns drawing a card and collecting cash, then the game got interesting when George drew the Ace of Spades, before he could grab it a knife dropped from above and impaled the dollar bill.

"Holy..., what's the deal, Hill?"

"Isn't it obvious, when either of us fails to collect the money within the time limit then knives will fall impaling the uncollected money."

"That's insane."

"That what is called a Dark Game."

George was more cautious as the game continued with close calls with the knives on both sides. The pile of cash grew smaller and once again George's turn.

"Four of Diamonds." George shouted before collecting the money

However he only managed to gather $3 before the four seconds ran out but no matter how hard he tried he could help but to try to get the fourth resulting in the knife landing in between his fingers. Sweat poured from his now pale face as he lifted his hand off the dollar.

"What's wrong with me," he asked, "I almost lost my hand over a stupid dollar.

"That's your greed kicking in," Bobby explained, "your so desperate for money that your willing to loose a hand for it."

"Well it won't happen again."

"Your right for this game is almost over."

Bobby's next card was the Six of Clubs leaving four dollars remaining. The total amount they both had was $998, meaning all George would need to do was draw a four or higher to win,

"Game over, Bobby for the card I drew is...," George's eyes widened in fury when he saw his card, "A Joker!"

"Too bad, that means you don't get any money, however," Bobby mocked before picking up his last card, "I got the Four of Hearts, I win."

Bobby collected his money as a infuriated George watched.

"You cheating jackass," George screamed, "you're suppose to take the jokers out of the deck."

"In some card games that rule is true, however in this case that rule didn't apply."

"You should have told me."

"You never asked, anyways enjoy your cash, George." Bobby said before walking away

George couldn't believe the same kid that he beat up earlier that day had now just cheated him out of his money. True he had earned nearly $1000 in the game but nobody makes a fool out of George Rowe. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his knife, then with a yell he charged at Bobby. Bobby quickly turned around and blocked the attack by grabbing George's wrist with enough strength causing the knife to fall out of his hand.

"Something told me you might try such a cowardly act."

"Give me the money, Bobby, or else...," George began to threaten before he saw the Eye of Anubis glow upon Bobby's forehead, "What is that thing?."

"A warning for those who dare to trespass on my soul," Bobby explained, "greed has corrupted your heart, it has caused you to harm and threaten others, and mistreat the ones around you, for these acts I'm left with no other choice, The Door of Darkness has opened."

The Eye of Anubis shot from Bobby's head to George's.

"Penalty Game, Illusion of Avarice!"

The light soon faded and George then saw money flying all around him.

"PAYDAY!" George shouted as he began grabbing the money

Bobby grinned as he collected the money George had dropped and left his former bodyguard to celebrate his new found wealth.

"An ending suited for one with such a dark greedy soul." Bobby stated as he walked away

(Arlen High: a few hours later)

Bobby was on his bike peddling as fast as he could to get to the school before George and Lenny hurt his friends.

" _Why did I over sleep,_ " Bobby thought to himself, " _I hope my friends are safe."_

When he arrived at the school he saw a large crowd gathered at the front of the school. He got off his bike and ran over to the crowd where he could hear some of the students laughing at something. He struggled to get through the crowd where he saw Jade standing in front chuckling.

"What's going on, Jade?, Bobby asked

"No idea, but I think you might want to have a look." Jade said pointing to the cause of the crowd

A puzzled look appeared on Bobby's face as he saw Lenny talking to George who was sitting down on the ground laughing his ass off while throwing leaves and pieces of trash into the air.

"George, snap of it, George." Lenny begged to his friend

"We're rich,Lenny," George shouted as he rubbed some leaves on his chest, "with this cash we can buy anything we want, a sports car, a motor boat, even that rabbit you've been wanting."

Lenny kept trying to tell his friend that the money wasn't real but ultimately failed.

"I hope I don't lose it like that during my senior year." Jade joked

Bobby smiled as he headed off into the school while placing the money he had owned George back into his bag. He walked down the hallway when someone called out to him.

"Hill."

Bobby turned to see Jason still covered in bruises from yesterday leaning against a locker.

"Morning, Jason." Bobby greeted

"I just want to thank you for yesterday," Jason said, "you didn't have to stand up to George like that but I'm glad you did."

"I guess all your lessons of teaching me to be a man paid off." Bobby joked

"Then I guess I should give you a reward then."

Jason reached in to his pocket to grab something.

"Here's a hint, it's something at you earn not buy."

Bobby tried to think of an answer but nothing came to mind.

"Friendship," Jason stated giving the answer, "after what you did I say you earned it."

"Thank you, Jason, that means a lot to me."

"Okay, enough with this cheesy after school special stuff we better head off to class."

"Does this mean you'll eat lunch with Jade, Sarah, and I today?"

"One step at a time, Hill," Jason said as he walked away, "now let's go before the teacher counts us as late."

Bobby smiled as he followed his new friend to class.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story, if you wish for me to post more chapters just let me know**.


	3. Lights, Camera, Shadow Game

_**My name is Robert Jeffery Hill, but everyone just calls me Bobby. I am a fifteen year old freshman at Arlen High, recently my life has gotten quite a positive turn, first I had completed the ancient puzzle my grandpa gave to me, then shortly after completing it I was given the one thing I always wanted; friends.**_

* * *

It had been over a week since Bobby had completed the artifact, he was getting ready to leave when his mother, Peggy Hill stopped him before could get to his bike.

"Robert Jeffery Hill," Peggy shouted, "you're not leaving for school without eating a nutritious breakfast, young man."

Bobby groaned as he forcefully dragged himself into the kitchen where he saw his father eating breakfast while reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Bobby." Hank greeted his son

"Morning, dad," Bobby greeted back, "mom making you eat breakfast too?"

"You don't become manager of Strickland Propane on an empty stomach."

" _Yeah, you become manager after your boss is arrested for rigging dog races in Arkansas._ " Bobby thought

Bobby hurried and devoured everything on his plate hoping to make it to school before classes start for Jason had something to tell him. As soon as his breakfast was gone so was he, he biked passed the home of Dale Gribble, one of his father's best friends who owns a successful exterminating business all thanks to the money he got after his wife Nancy divorced him six years ago when she confessed to having an affair with John Redcorn which resulted in Joseph's birth. She shortly moved in with John Redcorn and had her and Joseph's last name legally changed. Bobby greeted Dale a good morning as he headed off to school not wanting to wait another minute to hear Jason's news.

(Arlen High.)

"It was garbage." Jason shouted as he and Bobby stood near the bike racks causing some passing students to stare

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked

"The thing I was wanting to tell you about is that the movie that Redcorn let me borrow is garbage."

"What's wrong with it?"

When Redcorn told me that he had a copy of Gore Ogres III, the bloodiest of the trilogy I was excited," Jason explained, "but when I went to watch it all the good parts were all blurry and pixilated."

"Did you try squinting your eyes?"

"Come on, Hill that doesn't work."

They talked about the movie some more which Jason admits that despite his previous statement about the movie being garbage was mostly aimed towards the blurred scenes and the movie itself wasn't bad, the best part was the outstanding performance from Alice Thorn, the movie's main actress. The two of them were getting ready to enter the school when they spotted a news van parked nearby.

"What's a news van doing here?" Jason wondered

Bobby was too surprised to see a news van especially one from Channel 84, the station where Joseph's mother works. The only reason he could think of is that somebody famous could be coming to the school. After sharing this thought with Jason he suggested to Bobby to take a look inside to see if anyone was in there. Bobby walked up to the drivers side window to try to get a peek inside but to his luck he couldn't see anything.

"I think it's a one of those one-way window things for I can't see anybody." Bobby informed

However there was someone in the van and they were more than excited to see Bobby's face smushed against the window.

"That face, so naive, so pathetic looking, so helpless," the person said quietly enough that Bobby couldn't here, "he's the perfect choice to star in the project that will win me an award."

An hour later after school started the person in the van was setting up the equipment to begin filming the story. The man's name was Conrad Portis (the guy who filmed the reality show with ZZ Top in season 11), he was getting to film the intro to his latest project along with his assistant and a pretty female news reporter fresh out of journalism school. The story focused on an increasing problems in schools across America and had become more frequent in Arlen High in the last few years, Bullying. Portis was delighted on how the opening intro went and now the only thing they need to make this project a winner was to catch a student being bullied on film. The chances of someone getting bullied that day were slim but Portis had an idea brewing in his head. He called over to his assistant and handed him a photo which was a snapshot of Bobby from earlier with his face pressed against the van's window.

"Man this kids looks like he gets bullied on a daily basis" joked the assistant

"That, young man, is why I've decided to make that kid the star of this story," Portis informed, "now all you need to do is bring him out to the back of the school."

"Why?"

"You're going to give that loser a live beating on camera, it'll be as simple as breathing."

"Won't it be too much to film a kid getting beat up?" the assistant questioned

"Seeing dorks like him getting his ass kicked on camera is what our viewers want," Portis explained, "besides, this will surely boost our ratings."

"Still doesn't seem right."

Portis groaned at his assistant's morality.

"How long have you been in show business?"

"A little over half a year," the assistant answered, "next week."

"Then you're in luck, my friend, for your career in this business is going to sky rocket for this moment on you're my new apprentice."

"Really, sir, that is amazing."

"You bet it is," Portis agreed with a slight chuckle, "your first job as my apprentice is to star in this project as the school bully."

Meanwhile inside one of the classrooms Jason and Bobby were telling Jade and Sarah about the news van outside. However neither one of the ladies believed them.

"You can't be serious," a skeptical Jade asked, "I doubt there is a celebrity in the school."

"I'm just saying it a possibility, LaRue," Jason said, "it's odd that a news van is sitting outside when nothing interesting has happened at this school."

"Jade has a point," Sarah admitted, "besides they would have informed us about a celebrity being at our school."

"Unless she's undercover."

"Now your being ridiculous."

"It's a good thing Joseph is sick today," Bobby stated, "he would be going around to every girl trying to figure out which one is the celebrity."

"Then he would have a lot of explaining to do to an angry mob." Jade remarked

"Point is that I agree with Jason that there is something going on with that news van."

Soon Bobby would find out for in the hallways of the school someone was searching for him. It's was Portis' apprentice who had searched the whole school for the kid in the photo until he talked to one of the students who gave him the answer he needed.

"Yeah, I know him," the student said, "that's Bobby Hill, he is a freshman."

"Thanks," the assistant said before walking off, "alright, Bobby Hill, all I have to do is get you come out to behind the school, which if i can't help Mr. Portis by beating this dweeb up then I might as well search for a new job."

As he started to struggle with his conscience he then spotted two more students heading down the hall and one of them just happened to be Bobby Hill.

"Forget what LaRue and Argentina said before," the students with Bobby said, "we're going to find that celebrity, get pictures and autographs, and most importantly I get to rub it in Redcorn's face when he comes back."

"You probably should consider what they said about how the news van is probablt here for something else."

"Seriously, Hill, you're taking their side?"

"I just agree that they have a excellent point."

"Figures you would side with two pretty faces and not your best friend."

"That's not why I'm siding with them."

"Suit yourself, Hill, I'm going to track down the celebrity myself."

The assistant watch as the student ran down the hall leaving a bummed out Bobby by himself.

" _Time to get things started_ ," the assistant thought before approaching Bobby, "excuse me, Bobby Hill."

"Yeah?"

"Hi, my name is Franklin," the assistant introduced himself, "I couldn't help but overhear your friend saying something about a celebrity in the school."

"Jason's imagination can run wild sometimes." Bobby explained with a slight chuckle

"You should listen to him for I know for a fact that there is a celebrity in the school."

"Really?" An intrigued Bobby asked

Franklin smiled as he couldn't believe how naive this kid was acting.

" _Man, beating up this kid will be easier than opening a door."_

Bobby listened as Franklin told him how he was actually friends with the celebrity and that they're behind the school waiting to meet one lucky student, so if Bobby wanted to be that student then he would need to go there to meet them in a few minutes.

" _I can't believe I'm about to meet someone famous_." Bobby thought as Franklin walked off to get everything ready.

However what Bobby didn't know is that behind the school, hiding in the bushes was Portis and a cameraman who were getting ready to film Bobby being bullied. Franklin soon arrived then after ten minutes Bobby had yet to show up. Both Portis and Franklin began to fear that Bobby could've figured out the whole thing was a lie which caused the latter to worry about the future of his job.

"If that kid doesn't show up soon my career in television is over."

As they waited for their target to show up, we go to the men's bathroom inside the school where we see a nervous Bobby pacing right to left.

"What do I say to somebody famous?" Bobby asked himself as he checked his appearance in the mirror

After a few more minutes Bobby finally mustered up the courage to go and meet the celebrity. He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall where he walked by Jade who said hello but Bobby's attention was focused more on the celebrity then anything else.

"What's going on with him?" Jade wondered

Later he reached the back of the school where he saw Franklin waiting for him.

"It's about time you made it." An angry Franklin shouted

"Sorry, I just got nervous about this meeting and had to take a moment to relax."

"Well, Bobby, you're out of luck, the celebrity left," Franklin informed, "but don't worry there's another star here."

"Really, who?" Asked Bobby

Suddenly he got caught off guard when Franklin struck him with an uppercut followed by a few hard punches to the face all while a satisfied Portis watched from the bushes with a sinister smile on his face.

" _I can't believe someone as dumb as this kid exist,"_ Portis thought _, "only a gullible nitwit would fall for such a half baked story."_

Franklin held Bobby by the collar of his shirt getting ready to deliver a punch to Bobby's stomach when an unknown force pulled him back causing him to drop Bobby to the ground. Franklin and Portis were surprised for the force that stopped Franklin was a red haired girl. She ran over to Bobby who was lying on his back, she checked him for any signs of bleeding before gently lifting his head up.

"Bobby, are you okay, come on, answer me."

Bobby slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Jade's face. Franklin took this as his cue to leave but before he could get far he felt himself being slammed into a nearby wall with a furious Jade in front of him.

"You jerk," Jade shouted as she pinned Franklin to the wall, "what gives to the right do to this to him."

"I had no choice." Franklin explained

"Don't give me that crap, now tell me why you hurt my friend before I remove something."

"Mr. Portis, the director, forced me to harm him."

"I doubt a director would sink so low."

Portis decided it was time to make his presence known.

"Alright, young lady, let Franklin go."

"I guess he was telling the truth, but why did you make him hurt Bobby?"

Portis only stood there with a dirty grin on his face as Jade ran over back to Bobby. She calmed down momentarily when she saw that Bobby had started to recover from the beating Franklin had given him.

"Take it easy, Bobby," Jade ordered as she helped him up, "how did this all happen?"

"I tell you what happened," Portis said as he walked towards them with the cameraman in tow, "your dumb little friend here was so eager to meet someone famous that they were willing to trust someone that he just met."

"I'm such an loser." Bobby moaned

"Hey," Jade said as she turned Bobby's head to face her, "you're not an loser, these scumbags however, they're the losers."

"Please, I'm a successful television director," Portis, "I was offered to film several reality series starring some pretty big names."

"Yeah, and I bet they rejected you once they found out how far you were willing to take just to get better ratings."

"True, the footage I have of your pal getting the snot beat out of him will increase my ratings but it will also make him a star," Portis stated, "people will line up all for the chance to be Bobby's friend simply for the fact that they feel sorry for him."

"I don't know what's more disgusting, your directing or your views on friendship."

"It's not my fault that the kid always gets a bad roll in dice game of life but face it he can't make friends on his own."

"I bet he has more friends than you'll have in your whole life."

"Look, girl, you're wasting my time with all this garbage about friendship, I got a film to finish."

"Think again."

Portis turned around and saw that cameraman was on the ground but he was more concerned about the broken camera on the ground. He ran over, fell to his knees as he tried to piece together the remains of the camera in a desperate attempt to fix it. He looked up to see the person responsible, standing before him was Jason Lamar.

"A little bird named Franklin told me everything you had him do to Bobby and why, which I must say you, sir, infuriate me."

"You think you scare me, kid, well guess what, you don't."

Before anyone could blink Portis struck Jason in his stomach with an impressive strike with his knee, not only did this cause Jason a great deal of pain but it made Bobby forget about his own injures to aid to his friends.

"I don't get why your helping him, Bobby, he ruined your only chance at stardom.

"That maybe true," Bobby agreed, "but I rather stick by my friends then become a star because of your video."

"Well, if you change your mind about becoming famous come find me and I'll make it happen," Portis offered before he left, "if you don't come by tonight then I'll just blur all your faces and you'll regret your decision for the rest of your days."

Bobby just sat there on his knees looking down at Jason's body without any idea on what do to about this whole mess. Jade came over and sat next to him.

"Bobby, it's okay, that jerk and his lackey are gone." she said

"I wish there was something I could've done." Bobby cried out

"It's over, Bobby, the best thing for you to do is help me get Jason to the nurse."

She put her hand on Bobby's shoulder to comfort him, unaware that that the puzzle around his neck had been glowing as did the Eye of Anubis on his forehead. Suddenly Bobby stood up and began walking away which was an action that confused Jade.

"Bobby, where are you going," Jade shouted with no response from Bobby, "Bobby!"

Later as dusk approached, several employees at Channel 84 were getting ready to go home for the evening, this include Conrad Portis, who was getting praised for his video (that he managed to recover) by a coworker.

"It's the most brutal video yet, keep up the good work." The coworker said

"Thank you, it wasn't easy to watch but somebody has to show what's happening in the schools," Portis stated, " _I should film a bank robbery next, there's always some sap who gets killed, that will no doubt increase our rating_ s."

The coworker had left and Portis was getting ready to get inside his car when he spotted something in his car's side mirror.

"Who's there?"

Portis turned to see Bobby standing there with a smirk on his face.

"So, you decided to show up," Portis said, "however I'm sorry to say the offer expired ten minutes ago, so unless you came wanting to get paid for all work then I suggest you go home."

"I'm not interested in your money, I'm here to get retribution for those you have harmed for the sole purpose of fame and glory." Dark Bobby (the spirit of the puzzle's name for now) informed

"Come on, kid, I'm not the only person in the business that things like that." a defensive Portis pointed out

"True, but you were the one foolish enough to cross me, so now it's time for a game."

"You're not serious are you," Portis asked, "you're brain must have got knocked loose after the beating Franklin gave you earlier."

Dark Bobby smirked as he reached into his pocket then pulled out a six sided die.

"What's with the die?"

"In ancient times dice were often used to determine one's fate," DB (Dark Bobby) explained, "such as we are going to do very soon."

"If you're trying to pitch an idea for a game show then I have tell you that you're wasting your time."

"Believe me when I say the game's rules are quite interesting," DB stated, "I'll roll this die, then it'll be your turn and if you can roll a number lower than mine you win, same applies if you roll the same number."

"So what happens if I don't win this stupid game?" Portis wondered

"You better pray that you do or prepare to face a Penalty Game."

Portis couldn't figure out what annoyed him more, how smug the kid acted now compared to earlier at the school or just how ridiculous this game was for odds of him winning were very slim. Dark Bobby dropped the die onto the ground and they both watched as it rolled four times before it came to a stop. Portis grinned for the number Dark Bobby rolled as a six, the highest number on any die.

"You might as well go home, kid," Portis suggested, "I was worried that you would get like a two or something but with a six I won't bother even rolling for no matter what I win."

"You seem pretty confident but the rules state that you still have to roll the die to victory." DB said

Portis muttered as he picked the die off the ground.

" _Can this dumb kid admit that he has lost his own game_."

Portis held the die in his hand getting ready to toss it when a thought crossed his mind.

"So you want me roll the die to claim my victory, eh, then I guess it doesn't matter how hard I throw it and where."

Portis with a his strength hurled the die as hard as he could straight at Dark Bobby's face, with a clink the die hit its target and fell to the ground where he saw the number he rolled was a one.

"See, kid, I told you it was a waste of time, so go on home and I promise not to tell anybody about this incident."

"It's time for you to pay for your actions." DB said

Portis didn't understand what Dark Bobby meant by this but soon realized that he had blocked the die with the golden pyramid around his neck thus causing it to spilt into two pieces, while one half landed on a one the other had was a six.

"Seven, no, that can't be, you cheated." Portis screamed

Suddenly he saw the Eye of Anubis appear upon Dark Bobby's forehead.

"Mr. Portis, your desire to manipulate events for the camera for personal gain has altered your perception of reality, thus the Door of Darkness has opened, Penalty Game, Illusion of Distortion."

When those words were spoken Portis immediately grabbed his face for a sudden pain shot through his eyes. He fell to his knees almost in tears due to the intensity of the pain, he removed his hands to see that not only Dark Bobby but everything around him was becoming blurry and pixilated.

"AAAAHH!" Portis screamed as Dark Bobby left with a satisfied grin on his face

(Next Morning)

Bobby arrived at school where Jade stood waiting for him.

"Morning, Jade." Bobby greeted

"Morning," She greeted back

She noticed how differently Bobby acted since yesterday, like the whole thing with that director never happened, but seeing Bobby this happy cheered her up and decided against talking about it.

"Hill, over here."

Jade watched as Bobby ran over to Jason who then presented him with a video which they both seemed excited to have in their possession. This made her decide to have some fun with them, she walked over towards them completely unnoticed.

"Turns out that Redcorn gave me the wrong copy," Jason explained, "he promised me that this version has all the good stuff uncensored."

"Sounds quite like a great movie then, mind if I check it out?" Jade playfully asked before taking the movie then ran towards the school

"Hey, LaRue, that's not yours to take." Jason shouted as he and Bobby began chasing her

Jade laughed as the boys tried to catch up to her.

This is not funny, Jade." Bobby shouted as they entered the school

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Now the next two chapters I'll be skipping ahead a bit to chapter nine of the manga, but some of the skipped chapters will be featured following a chapter written just for this story.**


	4. The Girl With The Rare Dragon Card pt1

**Welcome to the third chapter in the Millennium Saga (technically the fourth since the first chapter was split into two). The next two chapters will be based on the 9th and 10th chapters of the manga and episode 3 of Season 0. Now remember I do not own either King of the Hill or Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters that can't be traced back to either show belong to me. Examples Jade LaRue, Sarah Argentina, Jason Lamar, and the character who making their debut in this story and filling in the role of Seto Kaiba, the rival of Yugi Muto in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. Enjoy.**

* * *

This chapter begins not in Arlen but in Belton, more specifically the high school where one of its students were running through the hall shortly after the school day ended. The look on the student's face was one of terror as something was chasing them through the school. The kid managed to navigate their way through the deserted hallways until they reached a dead end.

"No!" The student cried out

Suddenly two large, intimidating men in suits walked around the corner with their fist ready to bring the kid pain.

"Your night ends one of two ways, kid," one of the said while cracking their knuckles, "either you hand over what we came for and get to go home to mommy and daddy or you can be stupid and continue running which will result in a trip to the emergency room."

While the kid obliviously wanted to get away from the two men they ultimately decided that the item they seek wasn't worth dying. They reached into their pocket and pulled out a card that they handed over to the men.

"Please take care of it," the kid begged, "my brother gave me that card before he shipped out."

"This card's fate isn't up to us." The other man said before they left the kid alone in the empty hall

The two men walked outside to a parked limousine where they approached the back window that had been rolled down.

"You get the card?" The person in the limo asked

They were given the card the men had taken from the student. Their employer studied the card before they placed it inside a briefcase next to them.

"Now all the rare cards at this school are in my collection, so I believe it's time for me to transfer again."

(Honey Bee Games: Three and a Half Weeks Later)

Bobby, Jade, and Sarah were hanging out at the main counter where Sarah's Aunt Sharon had some news regarding the Duel Monsters deck she had been constructing for Bobby.

"Here you go, Bobby." Sharon said as she handed him a deck box that held his new cards

"Thanks." Bobby replied as he began looking through his new cards

You're welcome, now this deck is pretty strong but I'm working on getting you a card that will take your deck to the next level."

"Take your time, for now I think I'll be fine with this deck."

Sarah stared at Bobby until a thought popped into her head.

"Aunt Sharon,'" Sarah called out, "would it be okay if Bobby and Jade saw the card?"

Sharon was taken back by her niece's question but simply smiled as she walked into back where her office was and brought out a small box which she placed gently on the counter.

"I want you three to appreciate this moment for you're some of the few who are lucky enough to lay their eyes upon this card." Sharon informed before she slowly opened the box

Inside the box sat a Duel Monsters card, the trio gazed as they carefully studied every detail of the card. The card in question was a monster card known by a few as Felgrand Dragon, a level eight light attribute dragon-type with 2800 attack and defense points plus armed with a powerful effect. Bobby's reaction was priceless for even when he played Duel Monsters when he was younger he never imagined seeing a card like this one.

Bobby leaned into to get a closer look but the sound of a bell shifted his attention from the card to the front door where he saw a girl with long blonde hair and a briefcase in her left hand walking towards them.

"Hello," she greeted before she noticed the trio gathered at the counter, "did I interrupt something?"

"No." They all replied as they stepped aside to let her through

She approached the counter where Sharon greeted her.

"Welcome to Honey Bee Games, how may I help you today?"

"Yes, I was passing by when I noticed this store and I wondered if you sold Duel Monster cards?"

"I sure do, I have booster packs, starter decks, and individual cards, so which would you like?"

"I would like to take a look through the individual cards please." The girl requested

Sharon went to the cabinet behind her to grab the cards the girl wanted, Bobby took this chance to introduce himself to her.

"Hi, I'm Bobby Hill." Bobby greeted as he extended his hand

The girl looked at his hand as if she wasn't sure she wanted to touch it but her mouth formed a smile when she shook Bobby's hand which caused him to slightly blush.

"Kia Norling." Kia introduced herself allowing them to hear her accent properly

Kia then noticed the deck box in Bobby's hand.

"I see that your a fellow duelist, how long have you been playing?"

"I only recently got back into the game thanks to my friends, Jade and Sarah."

"I guess my friends were right about American boys having more than one as you say squeezes."

"Where are you from, Kia?" Asked Jade who was insulted by what Kia had said

"Sweden, more specifically the southeast near the Baltic Sea."

"What brings you across the globe to our little part of Texas?" Sarah wondered

"I've actually attended many of your country's schools the past year and my father seems to like this place so starting tomorrow I'll be attending Arlen High."

"That the same school we go to," Bobby informed, "maybe tomorrow you can help me try out my new deck."

"It's sweet for you to offer but I'm certain that your no match for my deck." Kia reclined

"How about me, Kia," Jade asked as she stepped closer, "you think I'm worth your time?"

"I never said he wasn't worth my time," Kia stated, "I just know my deck is better, that's all."

"Okay then take a look at my deck and see if it's good enough."

Jade handed her deck to Kia who studied every card carefully. Jade had spent years working on her deck figuring out which cards worked or not, so it truly insulted her when Kia let out a cruel chuckle.

"Honestly I was hoping for something better," Kia insulted, "my weakest cards could beat this joke of a deck."

"I'm sorry if our decks aren't perfect like yours."

"It's not perfect but compared to yours it's still leagues ahead."

Bobby had a bad feeling that a fight was about to break out but luckily Sharon had returned with some binders full of cards.

"Sorry that it took me longer than it should to get these for you," Sharon apologized, "I'm hoping you'll find some cards you want out of these binders."

Kia returned to the counter and began looking through the binders however the expression on her face would indicate that she was far from impressed by the selection of cards.

"Do you have any more individual cards anywhere?" Kia asked

"The ones in the book or in the display case are the only unpackaged cards I have at this time."

Kia planned on just leaving the sad excuse for a game shop but suddenly she spotted one more card on the counter, a card sitting in a box, the same one Sharon had shown Bobby, Jade, and Sarah moments ago.

" _The elusive Felgrand Dragon_ ," Kia thought to herself, " _only four were ever made_."

The sight of the card caused her eyes to widen in joy as she reached out to grab it but when she was about touched it the box snapped shut almost taking off one of her nails.

"Hey."

"Sorry, young lady, that card is not for sale." Sharon informed

"Then how about I trade these for that card." Kia offered as she placed her briefcase on the counter

The trio huddled around when Kia opened it to reveal over a hundred rare cards which made Bobby think that if this scene was in a movie a golden light would be emitting from pile of cards.

"I can't believe she is willing to trade my aunt all those cards just for some dragon." Sarah stated her opinion on Kia's desperation

"I'm flattered by the offer but I'm going to kindly reject." Sharon said

"I can't believe my aunt refused her."

Kia would have to agree with Sarah for the only reason someone would refuse an offer like hers if they knew the true value of the Felgrand Dragon.

"I don't understand, I'm literally giving you hundreds of your American dollars in rare and powerful cards, yet you reject this offer, why?" Kia asked demanding an explanation

Sharon pointed to a picture on the wall behind her, it was a picture of her along with a handsome man around her age standing closely together and smiling. Unlike the other three young duelist Sarah knew the man in the picture.

"Uncle Conor?"

"Yes, your Uncle Conor gave this card to me before...well the point is that what makes this card special isn't how powerful or rare it is, it's that it holds the countless memories of him and all our times together." Sharon explained

"You're just making it up so you won't have to sell such a powerful monster!" Kia shouted

"The card could be the most worthless card in the world but I still wouldn't give it away for the gum on the bottom of your shoe, so once again I'm sorry but I have no interest of trading this card."

Kia glared at Sharon until she calmly closed the briefcase.

"I apologize for losing my temper," Kia said, "I understand every word your saying, I agree that there are cards whose value can't be priced."

She grabbed her briefcase and quickly but quietly walked out the shop's door.

"That almost got hairy." Bobby joked

"Yeah, but who can blame her for being attracted to a card like Felgrand Dragon." Sharon said

"She still seemed angry but I'm sure your little speech got through to her." Sarah added

The next day at school during lunch several students had gathered around some desk which were acting as a battlefield for a duel between Bobby and Jason, who after watching Jade kick Bobby's butt convinced them to let him have a turn against Bobby. So after Sarah quickly put deck for Jason together the duel had begun. Bobby's turn ended fast for all he did was set a monster face down. Jason wasted no time in summoning a monster after he drew his card.

"I summon Temple of Skulls (900/1300)," Jason called out, "now I attack your face down monster."

Bobby smiled as he flipped his monster face up, to Jason's surprise the monster was Prevent Rat, a monster with 500 attack points and 2000 defense points.

"What?"

"Now your life points take a 1100 point hit from 4000 to 2900." Jade humorously informed a baffled Jason

"You got lucky, Hill, but don't think you've won yet." Jason said as he ended his turn

Bobby drew his card and grinned when he saw what it was he drew.

"I tribute my Prevent Rat to summon Firewing Pegasus (22501800)." Bobby announced his move

"Good move, Hill." Jason complimented

"Then you'll love this move for I activate the spell card, Wild Nature's Release, this card adds my monster's defense points to its attack points."

"That means your monster has 4050 attack points."

Jason slammed his head on the desk as his life points hit zero. The surrounding students chuckled at Jason's lost, the only student who wasn't laughing was Kia who had watched the entire duel but was unimpressed by Bobby's victory.

" _If dumb luck had a name it would be Bobby Hill._ " she thought as she watched them decide the who would duel next

The next duel was going to be between Sarah and Joseph, Kia having lost interest began heading back towards her seat when Bobby walked up to her.

"Hey, Kia, how are you doing?" Bobby greeted

Putting on a friendly face Kia returned Bobby's pleasantry.

"Great, especially after watching you beat your friend in only two turns."

"Luck of the draw."

"Obliviously Jade and Sarah have taught you well." Kia stated as looked over to see Sarah dueling Joseph

"Speaking of Sarah I have something to show you," Bobby said as he reached into his bag, "I stopped at Honey Bee Games on the way to school this morning and I was able to talk her into letting me bring this today."

Kia's eyes froze as she once again gazed upon the Felgrand Dragon card.

"She willing let you bring that card despite not being a relative like Sarah?"

"I told her that I felt bad that you only got a peek at the card while we practically devoured it with our eyes," Bobby explained, "after I promised her I would take care of it she decided to let me bring it to school."

Kia reached out to grab the card and to her surprise Bobby simply handed it to her. She turned around and held the card up to her face trying to contain her excitement for the card she desired was now in her hands.

Thank you, Bobby, holding this card and knowing what it means to Sarah's aunt has changed my views on this game."

"I'm glad to hear that," Bobby rejoiced, "how would like to hang on to it until the end of school?"

Bobby yelped when Kia wrapped her arms around him.

"You're a great friend, Bobby." Kia praised Bobby's kindness

Bobby was completely oblivious to the menacing grin on her face as she hugged him, this grin was noticed by Joseph but unfortunately he had became entranced by Kia's beauty to truly understand why she was smiling.

"Joseph, it's your turn." shouted Sarah as she tried to return his attention off of Kia to their duel

"I pass." A smitten Joseph replied

Sarah rolled her eyes as she summoned a monster then declared an attack thus official bringing Joseph's life points to zero.

"Do you think she'll let me carry her books to our next class?" Joseph wondered

Jade stared at Kia as her conversation with Bobby continued which for unknown reasons made her feel nauseous. On the outside Kia Norling appeared as a normal teenage girl or whatever was normal for a teenage girl from Sweden but the little quarrel at Honey Bee Games yesterday had her convinced there was more to her.

Eventually the school day ended and all the students headed to their lockers to get everything they needed before heading home. This was the sight Bobby Hill watched as he stood by Kia's locker waiting for her to return the Felgrand Dragon card. Soon Kia arrived and after thanking him for letting her hold onto the card for day she handed it back to him.

"I don't want to sound like...what's the saying, a broken record, but I'm grateful that you let me have this card for even for a short time." Kia said

"No problem, we're friends, I would do anything for my friends." Bobby stated

"Same here, now if you excuse me," Kia asked as she reached into her locker to pull out her briefcase, "I can't be late getting home."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Kia gave Bobby a quick hug before heading down the hall with an unpleasant grin on her face. Bobby looked down at card and right away he knew there was something wrong with the card but he couldn't quite figure out what exactly. Kia had turned the corner into the hallway that gave her a straight shot to the door.

" _A few more feet then I can leave this space wasting high school and move onto more important affairs_." Kia thought she approached the door

"Kia." A voice called out

Kia mentally swore to herself as she turned to see Jade standing there with a stern look on her face,

"Hi, Jade," Kia greeted in a friendly tone, "how can I help you?"

"You can start by answering this question," Jade demanded, "is your friendship with Bobby real?"

"Pardon me?"

"I saw the look in your face as you hugged him after he gave you a card."

"So my happiness is an indicator that my friendship with Bobby is a charade?"

"Depends on the card."

"It doesn't matter, Sarah's aunt let him borrow the Felgrand Dragon card, he then lent it to me for the day, and I just returned it to him moments ago."

"Did you actually return it, Kia?"

"I have no reason to keep it," Kia pointed out as she held up her Duel Monsters deck,"my deck is powerful even without it."

Jade didn't have to overthink Kia's statement for she knew exactly what needed to be done.

Short time later Bobby had reached the halfway point to Honey Bee Games with the card he borrowed from Sharon still in his hand as he was certain there was something wrong with the card.

"Bobby, wait up."

Bobby came to a halt when he realized it was Sarah calling out to him.

"Hey, Sarah," Bobby greeted before he noticed something, "where's Jade?"

"That what I would like to know," Sarah said, "she's been acting odd since you beat Jason earlier today."

Bobby had noticed Jade's odd behavior several times during school, thinking harder he recalled Jade acting the same way when they meet Kia at the game shop yesterday, especially when she insulted Jade's deck. He glanced down at the card and finally figured out what was going on.

"Oh no." Bobby gasped before racing back to the school leaving Sarah by herself

He reached the school a short time and frantically searched through all the classrooms but there were no signs of either Jade or Kia. He was about to search another classroom when out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a card on the floor near the school's back entrance. Picking up the card his eyes widened in horror as he recognized the card as one of Jade's that had a tiny specks of blood on it.

"JADE!" Bobby screamed before bursting through the back doors

Outside on the ground an injured Jade could barely keep herself up as Kia chuckled while one of goons (from the beginning of the chapter) proceeded to step on the hand Jade was using to support herself causing her to fall to the ground.

"KIA, STOP IT!"

Kia's eyes rolled before turning to face Bobby.

"Bobby, I thought you went home?"

"I did but I came back to ask that you return the card I let you borrow." Bobby said

"Which I gave happily returned." Kia reminded

"I don't know how you pulled it off but the card you gave me was a counterfeit."

"How dare you, what kind of friend accuses another of such a crime?"

"I don't care why you did it and I was willing to forgive you if you just gave me back the real card," Bobby spoke, "but what you did to Jade is unforgivable."

"She challenged me do a duel which being one of the top duelist in the European Dueling League was a decision she regretted."

Bobby stared at Jade who couldn't barely move a muscle then glanced back up at Kia. The blonde haired girl chuckled as she watched as tears began forming in Bobby's eyes.

"The little häxa wouldn't quit harassing me for she also falsely accused me of stealing the card, even after I slaughtered her in our duel."

Kia snapped her fingers and on cue her henchmen headed inside waiting for his next orders.

"Please, Kia, that card means everything to Sarah's aunt and I made a promise to keep it safe." Bobby begged

"My heart can't take it all this mistrust is killing me." Kia joked

With a cruel smirk Kia turned to leave him alone with his injured friend but Bobby refuse to back down.

"Kia, if you leave not only will you be stealing a card but also a piece of Sharon's heart." Bobby called out as he approached her

This was the breaking point for Kia, tightening her grip on the handle of her briefcase she quickly spun around striking Bobby in the face knocking him down hard. She walked over and using her foot she lifted his head up so she could see his eyes.

"Let me tell you something about the game of Duel Monsters, there is no heart in, it just cards, cards are power and the better cards you have the more powerful you'll become, I'm the type of person who will do anything to win."

Bobby's head dropped back down to the ground when Kia left to escape with Sharon's card. Once inside the school she informed her hired muscle to make sure neither Jade or Bobby get a chance to stop her before she can leave the school. The goon smiled, cracked his knuckles, then stepped through the doors. What he saw next surprised him for not only was it bad for him but it'll be worse for Kia Norling.

Kia arrived at her limo preparing to put this school in the past.

"Kia Norling." A voice called out

Glancing back she saw Bobby standing there holding up his deck hinting that he wanted to challenge her to a duel. A moment later they returned to one of the classrooms inside the school with a dueling field set up on the desk. Dark Bobby and Kia sat across from each other.

"You're a fool for challenging me to a duel, Bobby," Kia said, "I'm one of the top ranked duelist in the world and soon I'll be number one."

"This duel will be played similar to the game but with one little twist." DB chuckled

" _Who is this guy,"_ Kia wondered _, "this isn't the same Bobby from earlier, it's like he has become a different person_."

Meanwhile outside Jade had gathered the strength to get up on her feet then she looked over and saw the man Kia had ordered to assault her laying on the ground unconscious and barely breathing.

"What happened?" She asked out loud

Back to the duel both players had shuffled their decks, drew their hands, and set their life points at 4000. Kia declared that the move shall belong to her. Grabbing a monster card she placed it face up on the field.

"Mine Golem (1000/1500) shall be my first monster in this duel."

As soon as the monster was summoned everything about the game changed for Kia. She stared at the startling sight as her monster emerged from the very card itself.

"The monster on the card, it came to life, how is that plausible?" Kia demanded

"What's the matter, Kia, is the game too much for you already?" DB mocked

"I end my turn."

Dark Bobby smiled as he drew a card then placed a monster on the field.

"My Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) shall eliminate your Mine Golem with ease."

Kia watched as the creature on Bobby's card too came to life and as he predicted sliced up Mine Golem like a birthday cake.

Dark Bobby 4000 Kia Norling 3500

Two events occurred after the attack that took both duelist by surprise. The first thing to happen was the pieces of Kia's Mine Golem blew pass Alligator's Sword striking Dark Bobby directly. Secondly Kia's card evaporated into the air.

"No, my Mine Golem."

"That is one of the prices of a Dark Game."

"Then it's a good thing my golem took 500 of your life points before vanishing."

Kia drew her next card.

* * *

 **So Bobby has engaged in his first duel with Kia Norling, the girl who shall become his greatest rival. A brief history of Kia Norling, I originally created her for a Koth/Yugioh story I wrote years ago but never got around to actually having her duel or establish her character. I'm basing her personality on a mixture of Seto Kaiba (Duh) and Weiss Schnee from RWBY (as pictured in the cover image) mostly from the first few episode before we see her softer side. P.S. Kia's outfit is a combo of Weiss' SnowPea outfit and Kaiba's from the Duelist Kingdom Arc.**


	5. The Girl With The Rare Dragon Card pt 2

**Before we get back to the duel I like to inform all of you that the ending will set up future chapters.**

* * *

Kia was about to make her move when Dark Bobby interrupted her.

"Before we continue I must warn you that in this Dark Game the first person whose life points hit zero shall suffer a Penalty Game mimicking death."

Instead of being intimidated like one should when someone mentions death, Kia began laughing out of joy causing Dark Bobby to stare at her in confusion.

I don't know how you did it but you made this game even better," Kia explained, "a literal duel to the death, what could be grander?"

" _Their is more darkness in her soul than I expected_ ," DB thought, " _but that won't stop me from retrieving Sharon's card_."

Kia drew next then grinned.

"Abaki (1700/1000), turn his Alligator's Sword into a pair of loafers."

The red ogre charged preparing to strike Dark Bobby's monster with the full force of its spiked club. Alligator's Sword raised its weapon to block the attack but Abaki's superior strength was too much and the ogre's club broke the sword in two then delivered another attack that destroyed the sword wielding reptile. Kia laughed as Dark Bobby's card vanished and his life points dropped by 200.

Dark Bobby 3300 Kia Norling 3500

"I end my turn, so which of your monsters will my Abaki's strike down next?"

Dark Bobby studied his hand, at this time there were no monsters that could withstand Kia's Abaki in a direct battle. All he could do was defend his life points.

"I set a monster then I end my turn."

Kia drew her card but decided against both summoning another monster and to declare an attack. The next few turns flew by as Dark Bobby set another monster along with a card in the Spell/Trap card zone while Kia kept drawing and skipping her turn. On Kia's next turn she had enough of playing it safe.

"I activate the Spell Card, Stop Defense, now I'll flip your first face down monster into attack mode."

The monster was Prevent Rat, the same monster from Bobby's duel with Jason.

"Good thing I didn't attack or I would been the one to lose life points," Kia stated, "but where your rodent excels in defense points it fails greatly in attack points, thus making easy prey for Abaki."

Prevent Rat's 500 attack points couldn't protect it from the devastating attack from Abaki.

Dark Bobby 2100 Kia Norling 3500

"No!" DB shouted

"No, Prevent Rat, Waaah," Kia mocked DB's sympathy, "soon I'll exterminate the rest of your worthless deck."

"My deck isn't worthless," DB defended, "in my heart I know it will help me prevail."

"I don't know how since Abaki just single handedly destroyed two of your wimpy monsters."

""You'll have to wait and see, Kia."

"Fine, I end my turn by equipping Abaki with Dark Pendant its attack increases to 2200."

"My turn," DB said as he drew a card, "I set a card face down and end my turn."

Kia let out disturbing cackle as she saw what card she drew.

"I was planning on summoning another monster this turn," Kia informed, "however this spell card will end this duel."

"What did she draw?" DB wondered

"Raigeki, this powerful spell allows me to destroy all monsters on your side of the field."

"Oh no!"

Dark Bobby's eyes widened in horror as his last two monsters were vaporized by a bolt of lightning.

"With them gone and only 2100 life points left Abaki with end this duel in one shot."

Abaki charged at a Dark Bobby for a direct attack.

"Nice try, Kia," DB smirked, "I activate Negate Attack, so your Battle Phase comes to a halt."

"Your field is empty, so on my next turn I'll crush whatever monster you'll use to defend yourself and I'll have Abaki finish you off."

"I'm afraid Abaki isn't going to be on the field next turn," DB stated, "for I summon Playful Possum (800/600)."

"I don't know what's with you and rodents but that thing is no match for any of my monsters." Kia pointed out

"Possums are actually marsupials," DB corrected, "now I activate my Possum's effect, since you have a monster that is stronger than my possum then I can destroy my own monster."

Both duelist watched as the possum flipped over on its back and destroyed itself. Kia burst out laughing at the pathetic move Bobby just pulled.

"If you wanted to lose all you had to do was skip your turn instead of killing your own rat."

"Possum, and that self sacrifice won't be in vain for I give up 1000 life points to special summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest (2600/1800)."

Appearing on the field was large green skinned ape-like creature wearing bulky leather armor and holding a wooden club.

"How does a loser like Bobby have a card that strong in his deck?" Kia questioned

"Green Baboon, destroy Abaki with Hammer Club Death."

Kia could only watch as her monster meet its end.

Dark Bobby 2100 Kia Norling 3100

"As with your possum my Abaki's death won't be meaningless," Kia warned, "when Abaki is destroyed in battle we both lose 500 life points."

"What?"

"Wait there's more, since Dark Pendant was too destroyed you take an additional 500 point hit."

Dark Bobby 1100 Kia Norling 2600

"Well played, Kia." DB praised

Kia went to draw her next card but hesitated for the chances of drawing a monster powerful enough to take down Green Baboon were slim. Suddenly she remembered something.

" _I have one card that can bring me victory but it's still in my pocket_."

"Ready to surrender, Kia?" DB asked

"It's called devising a plan," Kia replied, "unlike you I actually think before I play."

Unaware to Dark Bobby her answer was only a distraction so she could place the card from her pocket to the on top of the deck without him seeing it.

"My move, and I'll start by summoning Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650)."

"That creature isn't strong enough to beat mine."

"That'll change after I activate the spell card, Double Summon, this lets me summon one more time this turn."

" _Her Abaki already took a good chunk of my life points; I'm hoping this next monster doesn't drain them completely."_

"When I'm planning on summoning a Light monster my Sea Horse counts as two tributes allowing me to summon this card," Kia informed before holding up a familiar card, "Felgrand Dragon (2800/2800)."

A bright light illuminated the field forcing Dark Bobby to cover his eyes. When the light died down he saw Felgrand Dragon on field staring down at his Defender of the Forest.

"You seem shocked that I played this card," Kia said after seeing Dark Bobby's reaction, "why wouldn't I after all it's my card."

"That's not true and you know it, Kia."

"Doesn't matter, Bobby, after I equip my dragon with Axe of Despair it's over for you."

A dark aura surround Felgrand Dragon as its attack rose to 3800.

"When my dragon attacks your baboon you'll lose 1200 and since you only have 1100 life points left that means you lose."

Dark Bobby didn't say anything as Kia ordered the dragon to attack. However the dragon didn't move both duelist were at first confused but Dark Bobby soon figured out what was happening.

"I declared an attack with my dragon," Kia stated, "therefore you should've lost this duel."

"Don't you see, Kia, Felgrand Dragon didn't attack me for your heart isn't the one connected to it, "DB explained, "as are the memories it holds."

Kia then noticed that the dragon began to vanish into nothing.

"Why is it destroying itself."

"Sharon's heart is the one that resides in the card," DB informed, "in your hopes for victory did you even consider that Felgrand Dragon would rather destroy itself than disregard the loyalty it has towards its true owner?"

"The cards in this game are nothing but paper and ink they don't have neither heart or loyalty."

With those words spoken the dragon completely vanished forcing Kia to end her turn.

"This duel is over," DB announced, "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn."

"That lets you revive any monster from either of of our graveyards."

"I guess you know what monster I'm bringing back?"

Felgrand Dragon reappeared on the field next to Green Baboon.

"Felgrand Dragon, attack Kia directly with Golden Flame Burst."

Kia shielded herself as the dragon's flame struck her with enough force to knock her out of the chair.

Dark Bobby 1100 Kia Norling 0

"No, I can't lose, there is no way you could best me in this game, you must have ch..."

A sharp pain shot through Kia's arms which a closer look revealed that parts of her sleeves were burnt off as well as the presence of small burns on her skin.

"What did you do to me?" She screamed

"Those injures you acquired during our duel will heal but there is still the matter of your Penalty Game." DB replied

Before Kia could say anything Dark Bobby had vanished and in his place stood Playful Possum. The possum then leaped forward attaching itself to her leg where it proceed to bite her several times before being kicked off by Kia.

"When you said this game would mimic death I expect more than just a rat bite." Kia mocked

Suddenly she felt something crawling on her legs, glancing down she saw at least a half dozen Playful Possums scratching and biting at her legs.

"Get off, you rats."

She managed to shake them off but unfortunately for her that was only the beginning for standing before her were dozens of Duel Monsters preparing to attack.

"Stay Back, I commanded you, stay back." She shouted before tripping over some of the possums giving the monsters the chance to attack.

Outside the classroom Dark Bobby stood holding Sharon's card as he listened to Kia's gruesome screams.

"I wish it didn't have to come this, Kia, but I'm hoping this temporary illusion will help you understand the heart of the game."

Moments later after getting on her feet and searching the whole school Jade had found Bobby standing at the base of school's steps holding a card.

"There you are," Jade shouted as she ran up and hugged him, "I was worried."

However Bobby seemed lost as if he didn't know how he got to the front of the school.

"Bobby, you alright?"

Bobby stared down at the card trying to remember how he got it back from Kia but the last thing he remembered was Kia walking away after she knocked him down with her briefcase. He got snapped out of his trance when Jade placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what Kia did you, Jade." Bobby apologized

"It's fine, how about instead of moping around we return that card to its rightful owner." Jade suggested

"Good idea; I just hope that Sharon will understand why it took me so long to return it."

"As long as she gets it back she won't question you." Jade promised

Bobby smiled as they headed off to return Sharon's card. Later that evening after being carried out of the school by her goons, Kia Norling was in the fetal position on the bed with tears in her eyes muttering over and over for the monsters to stop. Outside of her room stood her bodyguards along with a mysterious third party. With the guards permission the figure entered the room where they slowly held out an object that once they were close enough to Kia it began to emit a blood red glow.

"So the rumor are true," the person said with a satisfied chuckle, "the Dark Games have returned, now question is, Ms. Norling, who inflicted this Penalty Game upon your soul?"

They stood there and watched as Kia rolled from side to side screaming in agony.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first duel. It took me a bit to write it for I didn't just want to simply have them use the same monsters that Yugi and Kaiba used in the Manga (although some of the monsters ATK points were similar). Now I'll quickly answer the question you might be asking yourselves, No, the person at the end is neither this universe version of Shadi or Bakura. They are something I thought would make this story interesting and add a little orginiality. Speaking of orginiality the next chapter will be just that, a story with bases from the manga or anime. Stay tuned. P.S. Kia will be back before you know it.**


End file.
